1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipater for removing heat from a computer central processing unit (CPU), and particularly to a heat dissipater consisting mainly of a plurality of detachable heat dissipating fins.
2. The Prior Art
To maintain a proper working temperature, a CPU of a computer is usually provided with a heat dissipater. The most commonly available heat dissipater on the market is formed by aluminum extrusion. After extrusion, the aluminum stock is subject to a milling and grinding process to obtain a number of heat dissipating fins upwardly projecting from an integral base. For some high speed CPUs, the heat dissipater is mounted with a fan for forcibly removing heat dissipated by the fins.
However, forming the heat dissipating fins by milling and rounding is laborious and costly. In addition, such a machining process produces a large bulk of waste material. Furthermore, the eat dissipater must be discarded if a portion thereof is damaged, for example, a fin thereof breaking due to careless handling.
Hence, an improved heat dissipater for a CPU is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of the current art.